


Breaking and Entering

by GavinIsaNuisance



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blackmail, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Facials, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Multi, Muscles, Pegging, Shemale, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body, anal penetration, ass, blowjob, dickgirl, dickgirl_on_female, dickgirl_on_male, dominant shemale, double creampie, female_on_dickgirl, hairless, husband/wife bottoming, male_on_dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance
Summary: Cody and Sierra are now married but are down on their luck being poorly financed freelanced paparazzi. They hatch a plan to try and get a muckraking story on a now successful Eva by trying to find steroids on her but get caught after breaking into her apartment. Now with the two at her mercy Eva shows them the roughest and sexiest time of their lives and shows them she has a bit of a surprise of her own as she makes the two of them her witting husband and wife bottom couple.
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Eva, Cody Anderson/Sierra, Cody Anderson/Sierra/Eva, Sierra/Eva
Kudos: 3





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> All persons featured in a lewd/sexual nature are 18 and up.

Ah, good old Los Angeles, California. A place where we used to make movies and instead lead the world in homeless per capita. (Not to worry, though, San Francisco is not far behind). It's a place where celebrities far and wide (used to) live.

And what better profession could there be for the down and out film school grad with no connections who would sell their soul to be some producer's bitch? No-no, not riseshare, not being a waiter, but being a soulless, conniving, calculating: paparazzi.

As many celebrities wised up and had their "people" run their errands for them, one rarely saw them outside their agent's office or on location. They took black Escalade's or Suburban's everywhere with absurdly tinted windows and ate only at restaurants so exclusive, they run a credit check just so you can put in your name.

So, these motherless privacy invaders turned away from the acting and scripted entertainment world and turned to the world of the Insta-celeb. All those Youtubers, Tiktokers, and Instagrammers who somehow make money hand over fist love them some time in the narcissistic spotlight and fancied them their daily fifteen minutes with whatever guy with a camera and a TMZ badge inside a plastic case and a lanyard who was willing to listen.

Two such busybodies were Canadian transplants Cody and Sierra Anderson. Yes, they married because Cody had the sense to realize Sierra was the only woman not only willing enough to listen to him, but also fuck him. Despite her obsessiveness, loud energy...with the voice to match; they made an excellent couple, though down on their luck.

Despite being semi-celebrities on a reality TV show, it's not all it's cracked up to be, with work being hard to find given their public shenanigans that were well documented through the show's run. So the two took to being freelance photographers to whichever rag would publish their tabloids. Thanks to the infamous Assembly Bill Five effectively gutting freelance jobs in California (especially journalists) the two were super hard on their luck to find gainful employment, which they needed to find soon as they were on work visas.

One evening, Cody paced about in their overpriced studio apartment in the criminally expensive North Hollywood Arts District section of the city while Sierra was hard at work sitting on their couch/bed combing through every social media site she could find.

"Were screwed babe" Cody complained, holding some mail. "I got another letter from Immigration. We got like one week to hand them some kind of W-2 or we have to move in with my parents! AND the rent's past due!"

"Shh" Sierra shh-ed him. "I'm in concentration mode."

"And I'm in panic mode! WE NEED JOBS! McDonalds isn't gonna cut it...nor will it help take the burden off any of this debt" Cody sighed.

"And while you do that my sweet Codykins, I am looking for our next job."

"Why, whatcha find?" Cody asked, suddenly interested, he popped a squat next to her.

"Behold my love."

Sierra opened up the tab to Tiktok featuring a familiar face to them both. Eva Pavlochenko, the resident angry obsessive body builder chick who famously got booted off the show TWICE in nearly as many episodes.

The two combed through her videos, almost all of which featured Eva doing gym stuff; workouts, stretches, all that shit. "Eva? So what? I even made it further on the show than she did. Two seasons no less" Cody commented.

"She happens to be a fairly famous TikToker. Two million followers. She gets paid like eight grand just to give a like to some other sponsored video. Not to mention the endorsements" Sierra then showed a video of Eva making an advert for Prodatine, part energy drink, part soda...part creatine. (Ah, tastes like cardiac arrest).

"What the shit!? How did Eva get more famous than us?" Cody complained. "Literally nobody liked her. Nobody!"

"Well, I guess she blossomed" Sierra shrugged. "Now, onto my plan. She's a bodybuilder, right?"

"Boy is she."

"And what's the dirty secret every bodybuilder hides from the world?" Sierra mused.

"They harbor feelings of repressed rage due to a childhood of emotional neglect and parents who pushed them too hard?" Cody guessed.

"They juice" Sierra stated, ignoring the sadly true statement of her lanky husband.

"That would explain soooooo much" Cody nodded. "I'm guessing if we expose her—"

"It's our ticket to paparazzi fame" Sierra smiled, holding up a DSLR camera. "And I happen to know what gym she goes to. Back Breakers in Burbank."

"So while she's preoccupied doing her workout, we can rummage through her gym bag and find any paraphernalia?" Cody guessed.

"Bingo" Sierra smirked.

Cut to the next day Sierra and Cody waited outside said muscle head gym and sure enough, pulling up in a Dodge Challenger (in Shelby blue) was Eva, ready for her usual workout...which was leg day. BRO TIP: never skip leg day.

Cody's part of the plan was to keep a vigilant eye on Eva without getting seen while Sierra sneaked into the locker room to rifle through her personals. They each wore thick hoodies to hide themselves. Eva was already listening to her music (the reason she got the first boot from TDI to begin with) and wouldn't have noticed even if Sierra knocked her in the back of the head while Eva jammed out to Apocalyptica, or Hawthorne Heights, or Ghost Atlas or whatever these angsty young people are into these days.

Sierra hid behind some lockers while Eva threw a gym bag inside hers, this didn't seem good as she didn't take the time to do the alleged "juicing" but Sierra was still determined. Phone in hand, Eva went to "work" and so did Sierra. This break-in wasn't her first rodeo as the celeb-obsessed pink haired girl had done this many-a times, a sad state of affairs if ever there was one. Eva had a lock on her locker, but Eva channeled her inner Carmen Sandiego and had her own pick at hand. (If only she used her powers for good).

Cody made himself look busy and did a few stretches while he watched Eva put plate after plate on the leg press, probably over 350 pounds all said and done. Damn. He gulped, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

Sierra had picked the lock, and tore the locker open, rifling through her bag, finding only a small spider tripod, her keys, money clip, a towel, change of clothes...and three bottles of Prodatine. Outside the bag was a half drunk protein shake in a shaker cup. Nothing. Certainly nothing incriminating...though odd she didn't have soap or shampoo if she intended to shower there, but that was a far cry from the muckraking rag Sierra wanted to document.

She found a lost and found card inside the gym bag. If found please return to 8500 AMBROSE AVE APT. 23 LOS FELIZ CA 90027. Sierra smirked, they just got a second turn at bat. She put everything back and locked up the locker.

She returned to Cody. "Come on."

"Did you get it?" he whispered, following her out.

"Nope, but I know where she lives" Sierra whispered.

"Oh that's..." he paused. "Hey wait. Babe!" he ran after her. Eva had stopped her workout and Cody's outburst was enough for her to look up at the two strangers leaving the gym in haste.

The two drove home in Sierra's beat-up Corolla hatchback. "No way, nuh-uh, that's a new low."

"It's the only way" Sierra insisted.

"Babe! We'd be breaking and entering to-to-to-to maybe find some steroids which may or may not even exist!"

"You were the one complaining that we need some kind of break, well my love, this may be our break."

Cody facepalmed. She was right. "Fine. I'll wait in the car, but that is it" his foot was down.

"Ugh. Fine. It'll be faster if I'm alone anyway."

The two drove deeper into The Valley, a reluctant plan about to be set in motion...

Cut to later that same evening. The two drove to The Westside into the Los Feliz section of Los Angeles, (pronounced FEEL-ez, in case you were wondering) just at the foot of the Griffith Park Observatory this old money neighborhood was one of the first wealthy areas of the city.

Eva's apartment was a two story old mission style built in the 1950's and the rent for that rathole was still probably outrageous...not that Eva couldn't afford it that is. (You understand dear reader, most of these older buildings in LA don't have A/C. I'm not kidding.) Sierra had somehow found and printed out a floor plan of the building. They sat across the street.

"Okay, her apartment is that one there, up and to the left."

"The one with the lights on?" Cody commented.

"That's the one. Now, it's a Friday night, she's rich, there's no doubt she'll go out partying or something."

"Now we wait."

...And the waiting is the hardest part...

After an hour or two of the world's shittiest stakeout the two were nearly falling asleep, and given the events of their immediate future they would've wished they stayed asleep. BUT, while Cody was nearly past out, he looked into the window of Eva's apartment and the light shut off.

"B-babe! Babe-babe-babe!" Cody shook Sierra awake.

"Huh, what? What happened?"

"The lights are off. Look!"

Sierra moved uncomfortably over Cody's lap to get a closer look...which was stupid, she could've seen the apartment from where she sat. But he was right. AND THEN, she saw inside the dark apartment window, a shadow of light appeared for a brief moment, then vanished, like a front door opening and closing.

"Oh my gosh! She totally left. It's now or never!" she gave her husband a hug and then got out of the car to go commit a felony.

"Wait-wait!" Cody stopped her. "Shouldn't we wait until she leaves?"

"Nah, I checked the plans, there's a lot out back where everyone parks their cars, she won't come this way" Sierra reached into the open window and gave a big quick kiss. She then reached in and grabbed her camera, putting the strap over her shoulder.

Cody watched as Sierra ran serpentine across the street and to the side window below the apartment. Fortunately for Sierra, this apartment building didn't have bars on the windows, a popular feature in many residential abodes throughout the city.

The second story wasn't so high off the ground. Sierra made a few leaps on some exposed siding and leaped up to grab the windowsill...And then fell. Take two...she fell again, this time on some shrubs. Take three...concrete...Take four...now it's just funny. Well, Carmen Sandiego she is not.

Cody facepalmed watching his wife take repeated face plants while trying to break into the apartment of somebody they used to know. "How bad could moving in with my parents possibly be?" he thought out loud.

After the fifth try of falling on the ground, Sierra yelled. "CODY! HELP ME! CODY!"

Cody rubbed his sinuses. While he promised he wouldn't actually help her break in, he was already culpable in her plans and figured the sooner they got in, the sooner they got this over with. He got out, locked the car, and joined his wife across the street and on the side of the building.

"Gimme a boost." Before Cody could answer, Sierra hopped up on his shoulders and they leaned against the building. "Much better."

She got out her lock pick and jimmied the lock on the window open, and forced it to the side. Eva didn't have a mesh screen so the window just opened up. "Perfect!" she climbed in with ease, summersaulting to the floor. She got up and went back over to the window. "Come on! You're already here."

Cody shrugged, she was right. He hopped on the same exposed siding and gripped onto the windowsill, aided by Sierra who helped him up and pulled him on, right on top of her. The two shared a felony kiss.

"Alright, we don't know how long she'll be gone, so let's hurry up" Cody urged her.

"Quick is my middle name!"

"I thought it was Lucia?"

Non-sequitur aside, the two rifled through whatever they could in Eva's room, and her bathroom considering that would have been the most likely place she'd keep syringes or vials of anabolic's. But once again, their search turned up a big nothing.

"What the hell?" Cody complained. "There's nothing, literally nothing."

"We can't give up, Codykins. There's gotta be something incriminating here somewhere!"

"I dunno babe, I think we should just give up and go before we get—"

"CAUGHT!"

The two gasped. A lamp turned on, sitting in an easy chair next to said lamp clad in a blue robe...was Eva herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" the two screamed. Cody jumped into Sierra's arms like Scooby-Doo does to Shaggy.

"What the fuck!" Eva boomed.

"Eva!" Sierra gulped, putting Cody down. "Why are you here!?"

"I live here, you fucking halfwit!"

"We thought you left" Cody complained.

"I wanted you to think I left. I just sat here in the dark."

"But-but-but-but-but-but" they stammered.

"I thought I saw you two numbnuts' at the gym, then I noticed all my stuff was rearranged in my gym bag. Call it a hunch but I thought it wouldn't be the last time I saw either of you" Eva explained.

"Oh, well you know..." Cody sweated, trying to think of an excuse.

"You know, w-we-we were-were just-j-j-just—"

"Save it! You two were practically narrating everything while you rifled through my shit! Of wit, I recorded" From the pocket of her robe Eva pulled out her phone, taking it off record mode. "You two thought I was using steroids? Honestly, I think that's more egregious than actually breaking and entering."

"You know Eva, you're right" Cody nodded. "Were sorry, and on behalf of Sierra and myself, we are willing to leave right now and forget this whole mess ever happened. Right babe?" he turned to Sierra who nodded effusively.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Eva smirked. "Such a nice crisp and incriminating recording of you both, sure would be a shame of the LAPD got a hold of this recording, no?"

The two fell on their knees and begged. "Eva, please!" Cody pleaded.

"We're sorry! We'll never bother you again! Just delete that recording and forget we were ever here" Sierra begged.

"And what assurance do I have you won't just try again?"

"You have our personal guarantee" Sierra insisted. Cody nodded along.

"Yeah, your personal guarantee isn't worth shit to me. Try again."

"We'll clean your whole apartment?" Cody nervously suggested.

"Oh, you're gonna clean my apartment, but it still doesn't assure me" Eva continued.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess: you have something in mind you'd like us to do, right?" Cody asked.

"You're not as stupid as you look, Anderson" Eva smirked. She got up and walked over to the two home breakers, still on their knees. "I got just the kind of thing to assure you won't come back here uninvited. Since you like breaking and entering so much...I thought I could..."

She paused and undid her robe, and let it fall to the floor. "Break and enter into you two."

The poorest excuse for Bonnie and Clyde went wide eyed upon looking at Eva. She was completely naked underneath he robe. Eva had huge DD cup breasts, a washboard stomach with a six pack to match, massive legs with a huge and toned tushy behind her, but instead of a vagina betwixt her meaty thighs, instead a nearly erect nine inch and thick cock swung down.

The two blushed and eyeballed the member swinging freely while a well hung sack was right behind it. "Huh, now this would actually explain so much" Sierra nodded.

"Way more than steroids" Cody sneered.

"Do we have a deal, you two do exactly what I say and then we can forget about this whole mess?" Eva asked.

"But were like, married" Cody defended...he really wasn't looking forward to that behemoth being shoved inside his pooper as he made the assumption that would be a painful reality he'd have to deal with.

"Is it really cheating if you're both willingly doing it with the same person simultaneously?" Eva asked.

"I mean...technically...buuuuuuuut..." Cody was at a loss.

"No buts, except both of yours getting in my bedroom" Eva demanded. The two sighed with Cody glaring at Sierra. They were about to stand up except Eva pushed both their heads back to the floor. "Who said anything about standing and walking? Crawl."

After another warranted husband glare, Sierra then got on all fours and crawled into Eva's bedroom off from the living room while Cody followed close behind. Watching their asses move, Eva's cock stood at attention.

They were now inside Eva's now very messy master bedroom with a comfy king sized bed to boot. She turned all the lights on. "Strip" she ordered.

The two stood up to take off their clothes, but this time Eva didn't object to them on their feet. Eva tapped her feet, getting impatient as her boner was expiring. The two had deadpan faces as they were in their underwear. Sierra also in her bra. "Everything!" Eva screamed. "Fucking dolts."

The two sighed and finished the job. Eva got a good look at them, her dick rising once more.

Sierra had a nice body. Cool mocha skin complexion, perky natural C-cup breasts, a nice little tummy with thick-ish thighs and a relatively shaven bush with her slit on full display. Aside from her hair and pussy she was shaven everywhere else.

Cody was about as skinny and lanky as he always was, but he had a bit more upper body strength than in his youth. His chest flat and sporting a budding four-pack, he was still quite thin, arguably thinner than Sierra and certainly over the buff Eva. His legs and waist were a bit bigger, almost feminine, and his pubic area completely shaven. His dick was average not tiny, and started to grow from his wife and Eva naked in front of him.

Now it was Eva's turn to blush. She smirked, scratching her chin. "Turn" she ordered.

With a sigh and a passive aggressive eyeroll, the two turned around, showing some ass, which is what Eva was interested in. "Spread the cheeks."

Doing as told the two spread 'em. Sierra's butt was plump but not overbearing, very feminine and definitely fuckable. Her pussy started to get moist while her sphincter contracted, all of it hairless.

Cody had a bubbly butt as you'd probably expect from his feminine hips. Not nearly as big as Sierra's and certainly smaller than Eva's it was still impressive as neither of them skipped leg day. Cody's hole also puckered being exposed to air and was also perfectly hairless.

Eva walked over to the two of them and slapped her dick against their cheeks. They blushed from the feeling. "Oh yeah, this'll do just fine. Alright sluts. Get back on your knees and face me."

They sighed again, doing as told, right next to each other they stared down Eva's cock, now fully erect. "Alright Anderson, you first. Let's see how good you are at sucking cock."

She put her tip right up against Cody's cheek. He groaned but opened his mouth as Eva placed said tip between his gums. She made a lot insertion and Cody made a slight gag noise, mitigated once she pulled out. Then in again.

After a few passes of tip in and out Eva smirked and shoved her member deep into his mouth, getting a gag noise and some blush from the boy, who was not used to that one bit. Eva pulled out, a trail of saliva between his lips and her tip.

"Huh, I always thought you went for dicks. Let's see if your wifey is any better."

"I'll show you how it's done, Codykins" Sierra smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She went right in, stroking Eva's member, and with good rhythm too. The buff shemale was impressed. "See, that's how you start."

"What!?" Cody complained. "You never gave me a chance, you just shoved it into my mouth!"

"Well excuse me for thinking you have experience."

"Yeah, just watch. Just like how I blow you" Sierra said with a wink, still stroking Eva. "Get it nice and hard, and a little wet and gently put into your mouth, and bob your head, see?"

Sierra opened and slid the cock right in and bobbed her head to the motions of sucking off Eva, the cock easily filling her mouth and deep into her throat.

"Oh yeah, just like that" Eva cooed.

Cody watched his wife suck dick like a pro while he used his free hand to fondle Eva's balls. Serra picked up her speed, deepthroating the cock at a breakneck pace. Eva blushed and smirked watching these two follow her every whim.

She turned and saw Sierra's discarded camera. Eva grabbed it and aimed it down at Sierra. "Look up at me. Good. Now smile, bitch."

Sierra blushed and looked up while Eva snapped a candid shot of her sucking her cock. Not wanting to be outdone, Cody knelt down and slid Eva's ball sack into his mouth, which was certainly an experience. While he sucked on deez nutz, Eva got another photo with the two of them.

"Oh yeah, that's fucking great. Now both of you, lick my shaft. Same time."

Sierra got her mouth off of the now wet cock and the two picked a side of the thick member and licked all up and down Eva's pole, letting their saliva hit the floor with each passing lick as if Eva's dong was a popsicle.

Feeling closer to satisfaction, Eva readied the camera for another shot, getting the two hasbin home invaders giving her dick some loving. Perfect for future blackmail...and for some fap material for later.

"Alright. Now Cody is gonna take the cock sucking skills he learned and put them to good use. Sierra is get behind me and worship my ass" Eva demanded.

This suited Sierra just fine, while Cody; not so much. Once again, the dick was mere millimeters from his chin, but using the skills his wife taught him on how to properly suck a dick he opened his mouth and gently stroked Eva before shoving the tip inside and bobbing his head.

"That's more like it. Deepthroat it, you little bitch."

Sierra crawled to Eva's massive butt and licked her lips, giving her cheeks each a lick before peppering them both with kisses. She spread her ass melons out wide and Eva's shaven sphincter puckered, it a slightly darker shade than the rest of her more pale skin. She licked up and down her taint and behind her balls. Eva moaned.

"Ohhhhhh, now this is what I like" she bushed and licked her lips.

Cody continued sucking, looking up at Eva who looked right down at him while he bobbed his head to the rhythm still stroking the dick as he passed it through his mouth. He was actually getting hard, turns out, being ordered around by this hot tranny and forced to suck her off was quite a turn on for him.

"Harder, suck me harder" Eva moaned.

Sierra was through with the foreplay to the foreplay and moved her lips over her asshole, kissing the ring before gliding her tongue over and around the rim. Eva moaned from having both pleasure centers being satisfied simultaneously, and she was getting close.

Still with Sierra's camera in hand Eva pointed it down at Cody, he knew where this was going. With wide eyes and blush on his face he paused, looking up at Eva, her cock still I his mouth. "Say cock-sucker" Eva smirked before snapping some humiliating photos.

Sierra snickered while she continued to rim Eva's hole, worshipping her ass. The buff shemale was close and knew exactly where she wanted to shoot her first load. She nearly came when Cody unexpectedly slid her dong all the way into his throat.

"Okay, both of you...get in front of me" Eva grunted.

Sierra released from Eva's tush and crawled back over kneeling next to Cody. Eva took her cock out of his mouth. "Open" she ordered, vigorously stroking herself.

The two opened their mouths and put their heads next to each other while Eva stroked herself off. She gave a few more grunts before shooting a thick load on the two of them, the first of many.

"Ergh!" she grunted.

Ropes of warm cum landed on Cody's face, just missing an eye. Eva turned to Sierra and shot the next smaller load on her face, and then moved between the two until her cock dripped the last few drops on their open tongues.

"Hold still" Eva took some more snapshots of the two of them with cum covered faces.

"So, were done, right?" a hopeful Cody asked.

"Not even close" Eva smirked. "Get up" she said putting the camera off to the side. She found a discarded towel on the floor, put their thanks to the two meddling through her things. "Clean yourselves up, you're both disgraces."

The two did as told while Eva went into a drawer they hadn't rifled through, somehow; and picked out a few things, tossing them both on the bed. The two gulped, seriously rethinking their life choices up until this point.

The fare consisted of some chains, some fuzzy handcuffs, leg irons, dildos of all sorts, including butt plugs, and a strap-on cock in rainbow colors, as well as a couple of ball gags. Eva got out two different Sharpie markers, a dark and a light.

"Bend over the bed" she ordered.

Not wanting to be ungracious guests, the two did as they were told, considering unless they wanted to go to jail they had little choice in the matter. Eva uncapped both markers, using the darker shade on Cody's behind, and the lighter shade on Sierra's. On each of their tushies she wrote: PROPERTY OF EVA. Satisfied, she got out the camera. Both of their asses perfectly bent over and on full display.

"Alright, now turn. Pout for me" Eva smirked. The two turned to face the camera and made pouty faces as their branded asses were sticking out. Eva got a few shots of that. "Good."

She then grabbed Cody and forced him to his feet. She picked up one of the butt plugs and drizzled some lube onto it. "At least I get to break your butt cherry, Anderson" Eva smirked, squeezing his cheeks.

"Um, you're a bit late for that" Cody sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah" Sierra chuckled. "I got one of those" she pointed to Eva's strap-on. "Sometimes he's a bad little boy" she winked.

"Awwwww. Well, I'll bet you've never had the real thing shoved inside you" Eva smiled, pointing to her own dick.

She shoved a digit into Cody's sphincter and it puckered immediately. After a little bit she shoved a second finger inside, stretching his hole out. He grunted and groaned. Then Eva took the plug and without much warning rammed it up his butt.

"Ohhhhhhhh dammit" he bit his lower lip as the huge base made it past his opening and finally nestled itself inside him. Eva then cuffed him with the fuzzy handcuffs behind his back, and wrapped a gag over his mouth.

"Now go stand in the corner" Eva demanded. Cody walked over to the nearest corner where Eva then put his ankles in the leg irons. "You'll get your turn. But I'll start with Sierra first. Speaking of being bad, I think you both could use a spanking on your naughty asses" Eva smirked, pounding a fist into her opposing palm.

She sat on the bed and pulled a nervous and blushing Sierra over her knee, shoving her plump ass up in the air. Eva raised her right hand and Sierra braced herself as it came down hard, vibrating her skin as it made contact.

"Ugggggh!" Sierra groaned.

"Plenty more where that came from, bitch."

Eva made a few slow palm slaps, seeing the handprints on Sierra's mocha behind, but then she started to wallop on her coming down had with each smack, picking up speed.

"You like that? Huh?" Sierra didn't answer. "You're not gonna break into my house anymore, huh?" No answer. Eva laid some harder spanks. "HUH!?"

"Nope! Never Again!" Sierra blurted.

"Good."

Eva continued to leave welts and marks on Sierra's rear as she squirmed on Eva's lap. Eva could feel her cock getting hard once more as she made her ass a little pink. After a few more hard smacks, Eva was satisfied as tears rolled down Sierra's face.

"Alright, you're done for now. Get up."

Sierra stood up and Eva gave her the same treatment as Cody...with the addition of a vibrator inside her pussy. After she was gagged and trussed up Eva led her to the corner, putting her in leg irons before removing Cody's, as well as bis ball ag.

"Now it's your turn, future butt slut" Eva smirked.

She sat Cody on the bed and moved his locked wrists underneath his raised legs getting them in front of him. She then bent the boy over her knee, and his branded butt stuck up. Eva left the plug inside his tushy.

She raised a hand and came down hard on his rear. Cody immediately winced. "You'll get used to it...probably" Eva shrugged.

Smack after smack after smack was delivered upon Cody's sore ass, made more sore by the fact that Eva's hands would smack against the already stuffed plug within him, making the experience that much more painful.

"Quit being a baby!" Eva demanded. "Maybe if you didn't try to break into my house I wouldn't spanking your ass."

Cody squirmed, arguably worse than Sierra while Eva's big strong hands peppered his ass with pink welts. His cheeks now looking like sunburn than anything else. He was hard again from all the sexy humiliation and nearly came in between Eva's legs.

After a few more hard smackdowns, Eva was once again satisfied.

"Owwwwww" Cody complained. "My ass is on fire."

"You ain't seen nothing yet" Eva said before standing him up. She got his arms back behind him and gagged his mouth before placing him in the corner next to his wife and again in leg irons.

Eva again got out the camera, and got some shots of their red asses sticking out. "Turn your heads" Eva ordered. They did as told, the gags clearly visible and she got more shots. "Alright, I'm gonna get a few more things, and when I get back, the fun can really begin. I hope you're both ready for me" Eva smirked.

The two looked at one another and gulped...their holes clenching with anticipation...

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming up! Leave a comment with your suggestions!


End file.
